Dividers for notebooks, briefs, and the like are prevalently used. However, the dividers are frequently not fully used resulting in disposal of the same and the waste of tons and tons of paper. The present invention, by a simple change in the tabs, allows almost full use of dividers with resultant savings in paper which otherwise would be disposed of or not used.